Bikini Vegeta Briefs
by Sophielovesdb
Summary: What if when Mirai Trunks travelled to an alternate timeline instead of the parallel one that we all know of in the anime and in that timeline he was born a girl. Follow Bikini Briefs, a genderbent Trunks as she and Goten Son go through the buu saga, some parts of dbsuper, the end of dbz and maybe a little of gt.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

DISCLAIMER: i do not own dragonball, drgonballz, dragonball super, dragonballgt or any dragonball related thing, i'm just writing this fanfic for the fun of it.

AUTHORS NOTE: hey readers this is my first db fic and i hope i can pull this story off. So i had been thinking of a timeline/universe of if Trunks was born a girl and then i went and searched the whole site for a fanfic like that and when i saw an incomplete fanfic by BaltaineShadow that was about Vegeta's first born daugther called Plum that replaced Trunks in their universe and i was disappointed to find that the writter had written it as a oneshot and was'nt planning on ever putting up another chapter so i decided to make my own fanfic about it but my oc will just be a genderbent Trunks called Bikini since in a way Bikini is an opposite of Trunks and i'm talking about the clothing. The only difference is that Goten and Bikini won't be as close as Goten and Trunks until they fight at the tournament and that Bikini is replacing Trunks, so that's all the info for now, pls enjoy...

Three years had passed since the strange time traveller had appeared and warned the z fighters about the two andriods that would show up on the twelveth of May, ten a.m, South city. During Goku, Gohan and Piccolo's flight to South city they had met Krillin on their way there and had soon continued onwards together. When they reached the city that was more of an island they pin-pointed the ki signatures of Tienshinhan and Yamcha who had arrived before them, when they finally landed infront of the duo, they did'nt hide their suprise when they saw Bulma with them especially since she was holding a baby.

"Hey guys." Goku greeted in his usual cheerful demeanor. Tien nodded in response, Yamcha grunted, looking moody as he leaned on a cliff wall with his arms folded.

"Uhh, Bulma what are you doing here?" Krillin asked, "and whose the baby?"

"Is that your baby miss Bulma, i bet Yamcha's the father, right?" Gohan suddenly spoke up, looking at Yamcha to confirm. To Gohan and Krillin's suprise the said man snorted in feigh humor,

"I'm not 'it's' father, but just wait till you hear who the father is though." Bulma glared at Yamcha when he refered to her baby as an 'it', the man flinched at this but still stood his ground.

Goku walked up to Bulma wearing his classic son grin.

"I bet Vegeta's the dad, is'nt that right Trunks?"

"Um, yes and no, you got the first part right, but i'm afraid Trunks is'nt 'her' name."Bulma amended as she raised a brow at the orange clad saiyan warrior.

"Huh, he's a she?" Goku asked, his voice sounding incredulous. His mind went back to the lavender haired time traveller that had talked to him three years ago, he was sure Trunks was a guy when they first met, his train of thought was suddenly interupted by Bulma's voice.

"Well yeah and how'd you know that Vegeta is the father?" she queried,"I was gonna keep it as a suprise for later."

He gave a nervous laugh, while scratching behind his head,

"Heh heh, lucky guess..."

"Miss Bulma, what's her name?" Gohan asked as he came over to Bulma and started making funny faces at the baby in her arms, trying to make her laugh.

"Oh right, guys this is Bikini Vegeta Briefs." she turned the child a little so that they could see her face.

"You named your child after a swim wear?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

The woman shot him a heated glare,"Is there a problem with that?" She sneered.

"Yikes, not at all, what a beautiful name." Krillin laughed nervously.

"Humph. I thought so."

Suddenly there was a faint humming noise coming from the sky and as it got closer they could see that it was a hover car that was flying towards their location, those that could sense energy had already made out who the sudden member was. When the hover car had touched down a little ways off, Yajirobie emerged from the craft, the chubby swords man was wearing his usual bored look as he spoke,

"Hey you guy i got some senzu beans for you from Korin."

"Oh, for a minute there i thought you actually came to help us out." Goku said to the chubby fighter.

"Are you kidding me, i only came here to deliver these and get the HFIL out of here, that's the best help i can offer." he threw the small bag that held the beans towards Goku who caught it with a swift move of his arm.

"Thanks Yajirobie." Goku said elated.

"Yeah, whatever." The man then made his way back to his hover car not wasting a second to take off to be on his way, but suddenly when the car was a good distance away a blast was shot towards it, knokcing it out of the sky. Everyone else on the ground had their eyes widened in shock as Yajirobie's hover car pummeled into the water below. The z fighters wasted no time in following the direction of the blast with Gohan rushing to save the chubby warrior from the sea.

"Bulma," Goku called out, the woman looked at him in queston, "Please could you hold these for us?" He requested as he tossed the senzu beans her way before flying after the rest, which she caught in suprise. Soon after Gohan had returned with a soaking Yajirobie who clung to the half saiyan boy for his dear life, his teeth chattering either from the cold or fear, Bulma could'nt tell.

"Gohan what was that?" She demanded, as she instinctively held Bikini tighter to her chest who gave a cry of protest as she was squashed against her mother.

"I don't know but i did'nt sense any energy from that blast or from who shot it, which is really weird." Gohan replied as he put Yajirobie on the ground. "Stay safe Bulma." he added as took off leaving the three to go and investigate with the others. Bulma watched as he disappeared into the distance.

'Well there they go.' She thought,'I guess i could go after them.' She started walking towards her jet-chopper.

"Hey where are you going?" Yajirobie asked. Bulma had forgotten he was there.

"Where else, i'm following them." She stated matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!" He screeched as he ran after her,"Did'nt you hear what Goku's kid just said?" Bulma did'nt seem to be paying attention as she was strapping Bikini into the baby seat on the jet-chopper. She gave a big sigh as he went on and on about the possibility of getting killed in the cross fire.

"Listen." Bulma began, cutting the swords man off,"If you plan on getting-off this island i suggest you come with me, seeing that your hover-car has been destroyed by whatever that was or you can stay here and 'starve' to death considering this is a very high cliff and last i checked you can't fly off anytime, unlike like the others." The poor warrior was weighing out his options, he'd hate to die of hunger and he also did'nt want to get killed, even though his friends could always bring him back with the dragon balls but to die of hunger sounded pretty pathetic and down right embarrasing for a warrior like him.

"I'm waiting." Bulma reminded. The warrior grumbled in complaint.

"Fine, i'm coming." He said wryly, "But only because you may need my protection."

Bulma rolled her eyes, with the way he is, she might be the one he'll hide behind for protection either that or he'll run away the first chance he got.

"Now that's settled, you'll have to hold on to her since it's a two-seater craft." She motioned towards her daughter that was strapped half-way into the jet-chopper. The warrior shrugged as they got themselves comfortable, the baby already alsleep in his arms and finally Bulma took-off headed towards the direction the z fighters had gone.

So that's the first chapter up and for those of you that will read this fic please review and let me know how it was. But if you have any ideas on how the story should go i would be happy if you shared them and also please go easy on me it's my first fic after all, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

An egg shaped craft with spider like legs and an inscription of 'HOPE' suddenly appeared on site on a deserted area, when it landed it's top hatch opened and a tall teenaged male figure jumped out of it, landing gracefully on the barren land below.

'That trip took longer than expected, i hope i'm not too late.' The figure thought as he proceeded to capsulize his craft. When he was just about to take off he saw something pale and round on his left, when he walked closer to the unidentified object his features where laced with confusion as he saw that the object was actually the head of some robot he had never seen before and when he looked around more closely he saw a few of it's parts lying around here and there and the area looked like there was a serious battle that ensued not too long ago considering that some places where still smoking from ki blasts.

'What in kami's name is going on. Well i guess i'll find out soon, dad feels like he's fighting some thing, but what, i can't sense anything near him except for the others, but wheres Goku i can't locate him anywhere unless he's...' The young mans eyes widened in horror, "No, i gave him the medicine and told him to take it for his heart virus." Trunks voiced as he recalled the conversation he had with the earth raised saiyan, "I specifically told him when to take it. Could it be that he forgot..." The lavender haired saiyan frowned as sweat dripped down the side of his fore head in nervousness, there's only one way to find out and i pray it's not true, he thought as he blasted off towards his father's ki at neck breaking speed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!" Vegeta roared as he cornered andriod twenty before he could run away for the third time. Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Tien did the same, blocking any possible escape routes the andriod could suddenly take. The andriod looked around himself, trying to find an opening or better yet a distraction that would enable him to flee to safety. Just as Piccolo was about to finish the andriod off a roaring noise made itself known as Bulma's Capsule Corp hover-car came into view from a distance. The present z fighters looked at the craft in horror as it came into view, at the same time another figure flew in on the scene, much faster than the hover-car.

"Hey, look you guys it's the guy that came to warn my dad about the andriods." Gohan said as their eyes wandered away from andriod twenty.

"Trunks?" Piccolo voiced as the time-traveller landed on the scene. The remaining z fighters glanced at Piccolo as he referred to the time traveller as 'Trunks'. Trunks audibly groaned as his identity was just thrown out the window

'Ahh well, i guess it's okay now that i'm sure i would have been born by this time.' He thought. He then looked at the scene taking note of the wierd old man that looked frightened.

"What's going on, where are the andriods?" He asked. Piccolo gave him a funny look as he proceed to answer his question, but Vegeta beat him to it.

"Well as you can clearly see, i was just about to dispose of the last one. Seems like their not as strong you said they were." Trunks face morphed into that of confusion as he looked at andriod twenty again.

"That's not the andriod i was talking about." He confirmed. The z fighters were stupified except for Piccolo and Vegeta, who scowled at the lavender haired time traveller in annoyance.

"What are you talking about boy, obviously this is an andriod and i definetly have no doubt about that pale faced freak that i blasted into oblivion." Vegeta bellowed.

"Wait, what?" His face paled, "N-no there are supposed to be two andriods, and he is'nt one of them."

"Of course i am you fool, what else would i be." Andriod twenty scoffed. Trunks sent a shivering glare to the andriod.

"You have no say in this!"

"B-but we've been fighting two andriod all this time." Krillin stammered, Gohan nodded in agreement to support Krillin. Trunks shook his head in denial.

"The andriods in my time are much younger looking and have black and blond hair."

"Wait, so your telling us that we've been fighting the wrong set of andriods this whole time?" Tien asked and just as Trunks was about to reply Bulma's hover car finally made it over to them.

"Hey you guys we made it." She waved from the window of the hover car in the air.

"The HFIL is that woman doing here?" Vegeta growled as he looked away from andriod twenty.

"Oh no!" Gohan exclaimed, hoping that Bulma would soon turn around.

'Wonderful, just the distraction i need to get away from these freaks.' The andriod thought as he immediately shot a ki blast at the hover car, making it to explode on impact, this sudden stunt caused the z fighters to be left stunned as they watched in horror. The occupants of the craft screamed as they were suspended in the air about to fall to there deaths.

"NO!" Trunks screamed as he flew to save his past mother and his supposed self from falling and possibly dying, with lightening fast reflexs he grabbed his past mother and her baby just before they made contact with the terrains ground.

"Are you alright?" The time traveller asked as he put Bulma safely on the ground, he still held the baby which was screaming it's head off from the sudden occurences.

"Oh Kami, i just saw my life flash before my eyes..." Bulma said stunned not answering the boys concerned question. Her eyes suddenly grew large as saucers as she finally registered her childs wailing, "OH MY GOSH! My baby, thank you so much." She screamed as she took her child from the time travellers arms, "Aww, don't worry dearie it was just an explosion, you'll get used to them soon." She cooed. It was Trunks' turn to look stunned as he noticed some thing off about his baby self in his mother's arms, but he soon chose to ignore it as he asked Bulma about something.

"Was there somone else in there with you?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her baby, finally acknowledging the lavender haired teen, "Yajirobie, but i'm sure he's fine." Trunks sighed in relief at her response.

"DAMN IT ALL, THAT TIN CAN GOT AWAY AGAIN!" Vegeta yelled as he was about go after the andriod but Trunks stopped him by flying to block him before he could go. Vegeta scowled at this.

"Why did'nt you save your wife and your son!?" Trunks demanded, glaring at his past father. Vegeta looked at the teen in annoyance and confusion,

"That woman is'nt my 'wife' she just has my brat, and i don't have a 'son' i have a 'daughter', now get out of my way so i can kill that walking piece of scrap metal." He said as he flew around the boy and took off after andriod twenty. Trunks had moved a little bit out of the way before Vegeta could shove him out of the way, the lavender haired half saiyan stared into space as what his father just clarified played over in his head, _i don't have a son, i have a daughter._ 'Could it be that my apperance in this timeline has caused the events to change this much. Two completely different andriods, my parents having a girl instead of me and Goku...' His thoughts paused as he realised he had'nt asked about Goku's whereabouts. He landed on the ground and asked the closest person he came across, which happened to be Krillin.

"Krillin, please where's Goku?" The monk looked up at the teenager wondering how he knew his name but answered nontheless.

"Uh, you see as he was fighting the other andriod he suddenly got the heart virus and then Yamcha took him to get the medicine with Chichi." He explained. Trunks' eyes widened

"W-what, but he was supposed to get it a year ago." Krillin shrugged not knowing what to say. Piccolo glanced at the time traveller understanding the predicament he was in.

"Trunks there's definetely a big difference between your timeline and ours."

Gohan looked up at his sensei in question, "What do you mean Mr. Piccolo?"

"Well for one, the andriods are'nt the same as the one's in his timeline, so he says and two he's a ..." Piccolo never completed his sentence because Trunks suddenly powered up saying,

"I'm not going to let my father die at the hands of the andriods or any other one for that matter again even though this timeline is not what i expected." He then blasted after his 'father.'

Krillin, Bulma, Tien and Gohan watched as the 'son' of Vegeta disappeared towards his ki signature.

"F-father." Bulma sputtered in disbelief, "Vegeta never told me he had a child, not to speak of a son." Krillin threw Bulma an apologetic look from what they just heard the time traveller say. Piccolo rolled his eyes as the earthlings and his half saiyan student were'nt able to put the pieces of the mysterious time traveller together.

"Believe me, Vegeta 'does'nt' have a son." Piccolo said breaking them out of their daze.

"Huh, how would you know Piccolo?" Bulma quiered as she eyed the namekian curiously.

"Yeah Mr. Piccolo, how." Gohan put in. Krillin and Tien nodded also wanting to know what he had to say. Piccolo snorted but soon answered,

"From what i picked up three years ago between Trunks' conversation with Son was that Vegeta is his father and 'you' are his mother." He explained as he nodded towards Bulma.

"Wait, what!?" She exclaimed, taken-aback. Tien, Krillin and Gohan turned to look at the aqua haired scientist.

"Umm, Bulma do you have another baby besides Bikini your not telling us about, do you?" Krillin asked as he glanced at the baby in his friends arms.

"Of course not, why would i hide my kid from you guys?" She snapped, wondering why Krillin would ask such a question.

"Well you did'nt tell us about her." Krillin said matter-of-factly.

"That was different we did'nt get in touch with each other because you were all busy 'training' for the andriods for three years, which i totally respected."

"That's not what i was insinuating in the first place." Piccolo cut in, "What i meant was that Trunks was born the same time your daughter was born the only difference is that he's from the future."

"Look Piccolo, if i had twins i think i would have known that, but seeing that i'm holding ONE baby instead of TWO just means that i don't" Bulma said. Piccolo refrained from slapping his forehead in frustation. 'I thought this woman was one of the smatest people on this planet.'

A lightbulb seemingly lit itself in Gohan's head as he suddenly had an idea on his sensei's logic. "Mr. Piccolo are you saying that Bikini 'is' Trunks?"

Piccolo thanked Kami mentally as someone had finally understood.

"Yes Gohan, Trunks is in fact supposed to be Vegeta and Bulma's son, but apparently..."

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Krillin interupted, causing Piccolo to groan in annoyance, "Sorry, but i'm sure Trunks was a guy when i saw him."

"I know Krillin i was just getting to that. As i was saying, apparently one of the differences between his timeline and ours besides the andriods is that he was born a girl."

"That makes so much sense now." Gohan commented.

Tien who had been quite for sometime spoke up, "No, it does'nt, well to me anyways."

"I have to agree with Tien on this one." Krillin said.

"Hmm, now that i think of it, it actually does make sense now." Bulma said as she brought her daughter to eye level, "If you look at the two carefully you'll notice they actually look alike, well except from the obvious gender differences and the part about the timelines is that our timeline alternates from his, usually timelines become parallel from the other when someone that is'nt meant to be there appears causing the timeline to split into a parallel universe, but it seems like he travelled into an alternate reality, which finally explains why he was born a girl here."

"And that is just from theoretical physics." Gohan added.

"Yeah Gohan, your right." Bulma said not bothering to ask how the ten year old knew such a thing, she already had guess with the way his mother forces the boy to study.

"Wow." Krillin said as a sense of inferiority complex over took him.

"Righhht." Tien nodded, not getting the 'physics' lesson the aqua haired scientist and Gohan had just given them. Piccolo looked indifferent

"So now that we're off that subject i'm going to look for the andriod."

"Wait andriod?" Bulma asked raising a brow, "Are you talking about that old man that shot us out of the sky?"

"Yes, have you seen him before?" Piccolo inquired, turing towards the scientist awiting her answer.

"Well yeah, that was Dr. Gero every scientist knows him."

Piccolo's eyes widened in suprise, "Do you know where he might be hiding?" He asked.

"The guy does have a lab in the mountains north of here."

"Great, Gohan take her and her baby home." Piccolo ordered. The half saiyan nodded as Piccolo, Tien and Krillin flew north towards the mountains, suprisingly Vegeta and Trunks' ki were there. Just as he was about to take off with Bulma and Bikini a grab voice called out.

"HEY KID, A LITTLE HELP!?" The voice yelled, to say the least Gohan was quite shocked to see Yajirobie on the ground inbetween some rocks. He mentally groaned when he realised he had to carry 'him', Bulma and Bikini.

"Uhh, Gohan hate to ask, but how are you going to hold all three of us." Bulma asked.

"I'm not sure, unless... HEY YAJIROBIE CAN WAIT FOR ME TO COME BACK?"

From Gohan's view, he could see that Yajirobie made a panickied expression before yelling back, "Uhh, I DON'T THINK SO, I BEEN STUCK HERE FOR LIKE TWENTY MINUTES ALREADY SO NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!" Bulma rolled her eyes at the direct demand of the chubby warrior.

"Sorry Bulma i guess i'll just have to try." Gohan apologised.

"No problem, just be careful okay, last thing i need right is a replay the events from thirty minutes ago." Bulma mummbled as she tightened her hold on Bikini. Gohan nodded as he flew down to recruit Yajirobie and soon headed for Capsule corps.

So guys, that's it for now hope to get some reviews on how this chapter was. And just to let you guys know there was part that i got from dragon ball z abridged instead of the original saga, you can check the abridged version on youtube, it's totally funny. Then just a heads up i'm going to start on the great saiyaman saga since Trunks does'nt have an important part until around that time and again Trunks was born a female this time around, 'Bikini', so until chapter three, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: So this chapter is starting from the Saiyaman saga and onwards. Also i do not own db.**

Eight years have passed since the defeat of Cell by Son Gohan and also the demise of earth's greatest hero, Son Goku who sacrificed himself to rid earth of Cell's explosive forces, but it was all in vain since Cell regenerated and flew back to earth, but he met his death by the hand's of Gohan. Peace regined on the earth once more, that was until Bojack came but was soon defeated by Gohan, the son of Goku. And this is where our story starts...

At eighteen Gohan had decided that he wanted to experience the city, so he asked his mother, Chichi if he could finish his education in the last year of high school to his suprise she had thought it a good idea immediately signing him up for an entrance exam for Orange star high school, he had passed with flying colours, the best result the school had ever had. Before then he had worked under Bulma in Capsule corps to gain some extra money to add to their tournament winnings. So the day that he was to start school, he used the nimbus cloud to get to the city faster since mt. Paotzu was miles away, outside the city. Just as the school came into view he sighted a bank robbery taking place below, he transformed into super saiyan and fought off the robbers with the help of a dark haired and violet eyed girl who glared at him for stealing her light. When he finally got to school he was introduced as the one who aced his entrance exams, at this he became flustered. He was told to find a sit and a blond girl waved him over to sit with her and her friends, to his horror one of her friends was the girl that he had met at the bank, he silently prayed she would'nt recognise him instatly, he also learned that 'he' was now tagged as the golden warrior. The dark haired girl had asked him countless of questions such as why he had the same clothes as the golden warrior and where he was from, he was able to answer them but to his relief Eraser, as the blond girl was called saved him from the onslaught of questions along with her other friend named Sharpener who was just a laid back guy and blond.

After school Gohan had made the decision that he needed a costume or disguise if he wanted to be fighting crime under the radar, so he flew to Capsule corps to see what Bulma could do for him.

Gohan landed on the front lawn of Capsule corps and made his way into the building passing the receptionist, but not without waving a greeting to the middle aged woman, who returned it. Gohan made it to Bulma's lab and knocked on the doors, a muffled 'come in' sounded on the other side, Gohan pressed the 'open' button on the keypad beside the metal double doors and walked into the lab when they slid apart.

"Can i help you?" She asked without looking up from studying her blue-prints.

"Hi Bulma, sorry for bothering you." Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head. It was then Bulma looked up at hearing his voice, she smiled.

"Well if it is'nt Gohan. And how many times have i told you, you're never a bother to me. So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'll be able to make a device that can help me with a disguise so i can fight crime without being recognised?" He asked.

"GOHAN!" The voice of a girl suddenly called out, stopping Bulma from answering, the said half saiyan turned towards the doors to look at his caller. He grinned when he identified the person as Bulma's eight year old daughter.

"Hey Bikini, what's up?"

The young girl flushed a light shade of pink, all the while smiling up at the older demi saiyan.

"I'm good, you?" She returned. Bulma chuckled lightly to herself at their interaction, but before Gohan could reply she cut-in,

"Um, Bikini honey, Gohan and i were talking."

"Oh, sorry mom." She apologised but did'nt make any moves to leave, so Bulma continued non-the-less.

"So you want me to make a device that can some how disguise you without any effort so you can stop crime, right?"

He nodded in affirmation,

"Is that possible?"

"Hah..." Bulma suddenly laughed, "You are looking at the world's greatest scientist and inventor. Of course it's possible, even if it's not, that has never stopped me before now, has it?"

"I guess not..." Gohan agreed, "So you'll do it then?"

"Sure, why not. But, before you go, why don't you tell me how you want it to be."

"I think the most important thing is that it should be convinent to get around with, that's for sure." Bulma nodded, getting his point,

"That make's sense and i think i have an idea on how to go about it."

"Why do you want to change your identity all of a sudden, does'nt going super make you look different already?" Bikini asked suddenly, the two oldest in the room realizing she was still there, having forgotten her presence. Bulma had to agreed with her daughter,

"Yeah Gohan, why so suddenly?" The demi saiyan scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner before giving his answer,

"Well you see, this girl at school, Videl has become very suspisious of me and my whereabouts, cause the 'golden warrior' had on the same clothing as i did this morning, apparently. That and i was thinking of entering the tournament that's coming up next month and i don't want anyone from school to accidently see, 'Son Gohan' fighting in the ring."

Unnoticed by her mother and Gohan, Bikini scowled at the fact that her crush already had a girl watching his every move, her assumption was'nt rational but who care's.

"Why don't you just fight her off to keep her out of your hair?" She demanded, _'I would definitely love to do that for you though.' _She added as an after thought, smirking. Gohan frowned at this,

"That would'nt be a nice thing to do. Besides she's Mr. Hercules' daughter." All the while Bulma was glaring at her daughter for even suggesting such an obscene event, then her eye's widened in realization, turning away from her daughter to face Gohan.

Wait, the man who took the credit for you when you beat Cell?"

Gohan nodded, "Yep."

"More reason why you should beat her up." Bikini mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"BIKINI VEGETA BREIFS!" Bulma scolded, "I swear, you act just like your father sometimes." Bikini pouted as she averted her eye's somewhere else to avoid her mother's heated glare. Gohan chuckled as he patted Bikini's head.

"Bikini, it does'nt pay to be violent."

Bikini blushed at the contact. Just as Bulma was about to say something a disembodied voice echoed out of nowhere.

**"Hey guy's**.**"** The voice sounded very familiar to Gohan and Bulma. Bikini looked around the room in confusion to find the source of the voice.

"G-Goku?" Bulma stammered, "Is that you?"

**"Hey Bulma. Yeah, i'm talking to you courtesy of King Kai." **He explained.

"Dad!?" Gohan exclaimed, quickly recovering from his eariler suprise, "Is that really you?" He suddenly sounded excited. Bikini was really confused now, not liking to be left in the dark, but she kept quite and followed her mother and Gohan to stare at the ceiling listening to the voice that was now tagged as Goku.

**"Gohan, it's good to hear your voice but i have to make this quick. I heard that there is a tournament coming up sometime from now and Baba was able to pull some strings and now i've been granted a day to part-take in the tournament." **

"Wow Dad, that's great." Gohan said elated, a wide smile had found it's way on his face. Bulma also had a smile and Bikini was looking indifferent but she was paying rapt attention.

**"I know Gohan, i can't wait to see you all again, especially after so long."**

Gohan looked a bit sad at this but he still had on his smile. "We are looking forward to seeing you too dad."

**"Goku, you don't have much time, hurry up."** Another voice reminded, but this one sounded nasal. Gohan assumed that was King Kai.

**"Alright, that's my cue to go. Bye son, Bulma, see you soon." Goku said finally, the telepathic link cutting of.**

There was silence for a few seconds before it was broken by Bulma.

"This is wonderful. We have to let the other's know that Goku is coming on the day of the tournament for twenty-four hours." She gushed.

"Don't worry about it Bulma, i'll let everyone in on the good news." Gohan assured, "I better start going now, maybe i can also get them to paticipate in the tournament." Bulma nodded at this and said, "And don't worry about your disguise, it will be ready before then, come back a week before the tournament to see the results."

"Okay, thanks alot i appreciate it. Bye Bulma, bye Bikini." He waved as he exited the lab to make his way out of Capsule corps.

"Bye Gohan." Bikini returned the wave. "Mom?" She said as she turned to Bulma.

"What is it honey?"

"Can i fight in the tournament too, please?" She begged. As much as Bulma wanted to say no, she did'nt want her daughter to feel left out since there was a possibility that the z fighters may actually part-take this year, especially since she knew that once Vegeta got wind that 'Kakarot' was coming back he would sign up in a heart beat. She also knew that her daughter wanted to impress her father and she could'nt deny that.

"Fine." Bulma finally agreed. She was going to have to pull some strings in the tournament so that her daughter would'nt fight people twice her size, she knows she's strong, thanks to her saiyan blood but she was'nt going to take any chance of her getting hurt in some way. Bikini's eye's widened in suprise.

"Really?"

Bulma nodded in confrimation.

"Wow, thanks mom. I'm going to tell dad right away." Bikini shouted as she ran out of the lab to no doubt the gravity room, where she was certain her father might be.

"And tell him about Goku, Gohan's dad, he might want to paricipate too." Bulma reminded, her hands cupping her mouth at both sides.

"Okay." Was Bikini's reply.

"Looks like i have to call the official's to seperate the kid's from the adults, since Bikini want's to participate." Bulma said to herself, making a beeline to her phone.

"DAD!" Bikini called out as she knocked on the doors of the gravity room. There was an audible grunt on the other side of the doors before they slide open, revealing a slightly pissed off Vegeta.

"What do you want, brat?" He demanded, scowling at his 'brat.' The expression on her father's face did'nt waver her at all, being already used to it.

"Guess what?" She gushed. Vegeta continued to scowl at her, his arms now crossed and a brow raised in question. Bikini took this as a sign to continue. "Mom is letting me fight in the tournament this year."

"Is that all?" Vegeta inquired looking barefaced, wondering why the girl decided to share this piece of information with him. She knew he was'nt going to participate in the tournament because it was full of weaklings that he did'nt want to waste his time on.

"Oh, and there was this guy, well 'voice', that Gohan kept calling dad and he said he was coming to earth for a day to fight in the tournament too, i think his name was Goku, but mom said i should let you know." Vegeta's eye's widened

"Kakarot is fighting in the tournament?" He asked in disbelief. Bikini looked at her father strangely, she had heard that name before, countless of times.

"I said Goku dad, not Kakarot." She amended.

"Whatever, you can leave now. Tell your mother that i will participate this year." He waved her off, just as he was about to close the doors, he was interrupted.

"Wait! Won't you train me so i can be ready for the tournament?" Bikini asked as she looked up at her father expectantly. Vegeta snorted,

"Fine, but you better not waste my time." Bikini nodded and saluted,

"Yes sir!"

As Bikini turned and ran back into Capsule corps a smirk graced Vegeta's face. 'This is going to be interesting.' He thought as he disappeared into the gravity room.

**So that's the third chapter done, 'YEA.' Thanks to those that reviewed and i hope you leave more as this AU fic progresses.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N: I own nothing, sadly...**

The scene brings us to West city, where the large dome building of Capsule corps stood and behind the building stood a smaller dome structure that was the gravity room. In the gravity room we see Vegeta practicing some kata's in his super saiyan form, he donned his trademark spandex suit complete with the white gloves and boots minus the armor. In another part of the room not too far away from Vegeta was Bikini, she was wearing a yellow shirt, a pair of white shorts and a Capsule corp logo sneakers.Bikini's arms were streched out, her palms spread out and she was breathing rather heavily, apparently she had been shooting ki blasts for the past hour.

"You call those ki blasts?" Vegeta sneered from his side of the room, not pausing his punching and kicking, "With your pathetic aim, you'll never learn the garlic gun." Bikini lowered her arms to her sides.

"I'm trying my best." she defended.

"Well, try harder. If you can't do something as simple as ki blasts don't waste my time."

"You're not even looking." she grumbled.

"Girl, i don't have to look, the fact that you are dispersing little energy into those blast is enough proof that they are weak and out of aim."

Bikini fumed quietly, glaring at her fathers back she then threw a rather large ki blast at him, hoping to catch him off guard. To her suprise and disappointment Vegeta merely stepped out of the way, his back still turned.

"Good, you're finally catching on." he commented, "Now, lets see if you can do it again in a hundred and fifty times earth gravity." he said as he walked towards the machine in the room, increasing the gravity from a hundred to one fifty. Bikini's eyes widened at the sudden feeling of extra weight which caused her to drop to her knees and palms, sweat dripping down her forehead as she continued to struggle to stand. Vegeta smirked at this.

"You are obviously not ready to be training under this intense gravity. This is a job that only experienced saiyan warriors can handle. In other words you're still too young."

Bikini shook her head, she had now managed to stand on wobbly feet trying to take steps with out her knees giving away and falling.

"N-no! Goten called and told me that he's also entering the tournament, now i have to train extra hard so i can beat him cause Gohan is gonna train him for it." she gasped.

"Is that so, what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked, a brow raised in amusement.

"I guess i'll just go super then." she replied matter-of-factly. She missed the look of astonishment on her fathers face as she began to power up. Her lavender hair stood up on end and turned gold, her blue eyes switched to teal.

"Much better." she said after completing the transformation. She then started running around the gravity room doing backflips, cartwheels, jumping high into the air and doing any other kind of flips she knew of. All the while Vegeta could only look on in shock and bewilderment.

'Have i missed something, when did the transformation into the legendary super saiyan become a mere childs play?' he wondered.

"Bikini." he called out, stopping the girl from mid-run, directly in front of him.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Tell me, can Kakarot's youngest brat also transform?"

She looked confused, "You are talking about Goten, right?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yes. Now tell me. Can the youngest brat transform as well!?" he demanded.

"Well, yeah."

Vegeta growled, 'Of course the clowns brat is also strong. Now, i have to step up the girls training so she can surpass both of Kakarot's brats.'

"Between the two of you, who is the strongest?" he inquired.

"I guess it's me. The only reason we're not even is because he can't fly yet."

"So, you're only stronger than him by a bit." he stated bluntly.

"If you put it that way, then i guess so...?" Vegeta stared at his daughter for a moment before saying,

"Look girl, i want you to try and hit me, just once on my face." he said while pointing to his cheek. Bikini gave a nervous laugh, raising her hand in question, "Why would i do that dad, you're the strongest person on the planet."

"Oh, so you want to do it like that, fine." he muttered, "If you hit me i'll take you to the amusement park for an hour." he offered. Bikini's eyes widened in enthusiasm.

"Wow, really. Okay."

Agreeing, she jumped back to slide into a fighting stance and immediately attacked her father, throwing fast punches at his face, it being her goal. Vegeta expertly dodged and blocked each and every one. Bikini was really determined to hit her father and when she felt one of her fists connect with the right side of his cheek, she smirked but Vegeta retaliated instinctively and punched her back between her nose and mouth. Realizing what he had done, his eyes widened in slight horror, cursing under his breath. Bikini landed a good ten feet away from her father, her back slamming on the gravity rooms wall and she slid to the floor. She sat up holding her nose and winced.

"You did'nt say you were gonna hit back!" she said accusingly, tears threatening to escape her eyes. Vegeta was taken aback before replying,

"I did'nt say i would'nt either."

The tears were now falling freely as her lips quivered. Vegeta sighed, "Wipe your tears, we're going to the park, now."

The waterworks immediately stopped as soon as they came.

"YEA!" Bikini cheered, "I still hit you anyways." she added as she stood up from her fallen state. Vegeta grunted as he strode to put off the gravity machine.

"I've become shuddering soft on this mud ball of a planet." he muttered, following his daughter out of the gravity room.

**That's the end of chapter four, pls R&R i'll really appreciate it and sorry for the delay the site was down for a long time before i could post the chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N: I do not own dragonball, even though i wish i did. Thanks to all those that reviewed, pls read on and enjoy... **

Bikini was currently on her way to mount Poatzu, flying as fast as she could to cover the distance quickly, since it was on the outskirts of West city. She had a red and white shoulder bag hanging around her neck and she also held the dragon radar in her right hand, the reason being that she was to join Gohan and Goten to look for the dragon balls as a way to train for the tournament that was to start in three weeks. Goten had invited her to come along and since she was'nt doing anything worthwhile, seeing that her dad had gone off planet to train, she asked her mother if she could tag along with the brothers, saying Gohan was also coming as the adult on the trip. Her mother did'nt agree at first, but with a little more begging she reluctantly gave in much to Bikini's excitement. She had immediately called Goten soon after, telling him she was coming along with the dragon radar the next day.

Mount Paotzu came into view and Bikini could make out the forms of Gohan, Goten and another person she had never seen before.

"Hey!" she greeted as she touched down.

"Bikini, you're finally here!" Goten exclaimed. She nodded,

"And i brought the dragon radar."

"Hi Bikini." Gohan said acknowledging her, turning away from the dark haired teenaged girl he was talking to.

"Hi..." she responded. "Who are you?" she asked the dark haired girl.

"Videl Satan." the dark haired girl now known as Videl replied. Bikini frowned, remembering something.

"You're the girl that Gohan said wa..." faster than the eye could see, Gohan ran over and closed a palm over the eight year olds mouth to keep her from finishing her sentence. Videl glared at Gohan.

"Gohan said what?!" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I said you were coming over for flying lessons, that's it." Gohan said laughing rather nervously. Videl seemed to believe this because her glare lessened.

"Oh..."

Gohan soon released Bikini but not before whispering when Videl looked away for a moment.

"Please don't mention anything i said at Capsule corps, okay?" he pleaded.

"Umm, sure."

Goten was confused about what Gohan and Videl were fussing over for, but he soon shrugged it off.

"Hey, Bikini," he called. Bikini turned, answering

"Yeah?"

"Mom said Gohan can't come with us anymore."

"What. Why not!?" she looked at the teenaged half saiyan. Gohan scratched his head out of habit, but before he could answer Goten spoke up for him.

"She said she's not gonna let Gohan miss one day of school."

Bikini grumbled, "Well that sucks..." she crossed her arms, " And i already told my mom that you were going with us. Were you going to let Goten and i go by ourselves?"

"Sorry Bikini. No, i asked Videl here to go in my place. It'll give her the opportunity to improve her flying." said Gohan. Bikini cast a curious glance at Videl,

" Don't you have school too, how come you get to miss a day?"

Videl gave curt laugh, "I should be asking you same question."

"I have a tutor back home." Bikini replied rolling her eyes. Videl nodded her understanding.

"I got excused with the notion that i'm taking special training to hone my crime fighting skills."

That did'nt sound fair to Bikini at all. After all Gohan was doing the exact same thing as Great saiyaman as he called himself.

"Oh wow, lucky you." she responded sarcastically.

"Miss Videl stops bad guys just like Gohan does when he goes super." Goten informed Bikini. Gohan looked at Goten, horrified. Videl raised a brow at this.

"That 'goes super' means Saiyaman, right?"

"Heheh. Of course Videl, what else would it mean." Gohan assured a bit of nervous sweat rolling down the side of his head. "It's just that Goten calls it that sometimes, don't you Goten?" Gohan asked praying to Dende that his little brother would catch on. Goten scratched his wild hair, confused.

"Huh, but going super is totally differ..."

"Hey Goten, why don't you bring the four star ball so we can start going." Bikini said cutting the younger half saiyan off.

"Oh yeah, okay." he agreed running off towards the Son's house. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, silently thanking Bikini for her quick intervention.

"Son Gohan, i'm starting to think you're not telling me everything!" Videl said getting up in his face. Gohan involuntarily shrunk back, more sweat slidding down the sides of his forehead.

"N-no Videl, there's nothing else."

Bikini had just met this Videl girl only a few minutes ago and she already disliked that she was annoyingly nosey if you asked her.

"Videl-l-l." she said the name like it was a bad taste in her mouth. Videl broke away from her interrogation with Gohan.

"What is it?" she asked not missing the slight disregard of her name.

"Can we go now?" she pointed to Goten's approaching form, he was holding the four star ball.

"Yeah, sure." she replied throwing a glare at Gohan that said, _'I'm not done with you just yet.'_ Gohan gulped.

"Well, see you guys later."

Bikini and Goten floated a few feet into the air, preparing to start their dragonball hunt.

"Bye Gohan!" Goten waved. Gohan returned it a grin on his face.

"Hey Videl, i bet me and Goten can fly faster than you." Bikini said mischieviously. Videl raised a brow.

"Yeah, let's race!" Goten put in excitedly.

"Good idea, Goten."

Gohan's eyes widened, he had an idea on what Bikini planned on doing.

"HEY WAIT...!" he yelled, but it fell on deaf ears because Bikini and Goten still blasted off, leaving Videl behind.

"Your little brother's friend does'nt like me much, does she?" Videl stated off handedly. Gohan gave her an apologetic look in response.

"Sorry about that."

Videl shrugged, "No problem. I better start going if i want to catch up." She rose up into the air and flew after the duo, also trying to pin point their energies so she would'nt lose them. Gohan waited a while until he could'nt see Videl's retreating form, before he headed back home to continue his studying.

**So that's it for chapter five, sorry it was short i was just trying to imagine what happened before Videl, Goten and Trunks went to look for the dragonballs during Broly's second coming in the movie. Please read and don't forget to drop a review for me to see what you think of this story, you can also leave some ideas i honestly don't mind. Toodles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, i'm back with another chapter for this story and i really want people to start reviewing because i need extra motivation to go a long way, i mean i already have books with the chapters already written out i just need to type them whenever i have the time. And i also want to thank those that reviewed the previous chapters and those that will review in the future. I hope i will be able to progress into db super's time period and beyond. Oh, and before i forget i don't own dragon ball, Akira Toriyama does, SIGH... Enjoy.**

An hour had passed since Videl, Goten and Bikini took off from mount Poatzu, during that time Bikini and Goten had slowed down enough for Videl to keep up, their race supposedly forgotten since they did'nt declare Videl as the loser or anyboby else for that matter. Soon enough they had already tracked one dragonball into Satan city and the radar lead them to a jewel shop. When they asked the owner of the shop for the orb behind the counter he was'nt willing to give up the orb without payment even though they insisted that it belonged to them and they needed it, they even went as far as to showing him the four star ball as proof, but the man still disagreed and threatened to call security if they were not planning on purchasing the orb or anything else. The three reluctantly left the shop to stand outside.

"That man was'nt very nice." Goten commented, "What are gonna do now?"

"Yeah Videl, what are we gonna do now?" Bikini echoed, the two saiyans looking at her expectantly. Videl was deep in thought trying to come up with a solution. Then she spoke,

"I guess we have to buy it then."

"But, we don't have any money." Goten pointed out.

"Don't worry i think i can fix that." Videl said walking back into the shop. "Wait here." she called back. The two young half saiyans watched as Videl started talking to the owner, at first he did'nt look pleased to see her back in his store but his expression soon changed to shock when they saw Videl say something and bring out a card of some sorts.

"What do you think she's doing?" Goten asked his female companion. Bikini shrugged, but still gave a theoretical answer.

"She's Mr. Satan's daughter, so i guess she carries around spare zeni's or a credit card."

Goten nodded, "Make's sense."

The man was now grinning widely as he nodded vigorously, taking the card from Videl before he reached into the glass case to retrieve the orb, he handed it to Videl who took it, waved and made her way to the exit, leaving the beaming man to gaze admiringly at the card in his hands.

"I've got the ball!" she exclaimed holding it into the air like some type of award.

"Oh, cool!" Goten beamed much like the man in the shop.

"What did you give the guy that made him give it up?" Bikini wanted to know.

"Just an autograph from my dad."

"Why would you be carrying around his autograph?"

"No reason, but for situations like this it came in handy, did'nt it?" Videl said giving Goten the dragonball, which happened to be the six star ball. Goten took it and put it in the bag that Bikini had given him to carry earlier. "Now, where's the next ball located?" Videl asked. Bikini looked at the radar.

"A little way off to the east." she answered.

"Well, if we want to get back sooner we better start going." Videl said, "Hopefully we can gather all the balls before the end of tommorow." Bikini huffed loudly at this. Videl and Goten faced the lavender haired girl.

"What's the matter?" Goten asked, also voicing Videl's thoughts.

"Assuming Gohan did'nt have to go to school, we'd have finished gathered the balls tomorrow 'morning.'"

Videl exhaled, "So the long and short of what your saying is that, i'm slowing you down?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Normally, Videl did'nt take all these sort of things lightly but, she was not about to get riled up over a kid. Someone like Sharpener would have immediately gotten socked for even admitting such a thing.

"Look Bikini, i know you don't like me and i know i'm not as fast as you guys when it comes to flying. So do you think we can manage each other until this is over?" Bikini looked somewhat suprised at Videl's response.

"Um, ok..."

"Cool. Now that's settled lets get the other drangon balls." Videl said walking towards the closest alley so by-standers won't see them fly away, Bikini and Goten followed.

"You don't like Videl?" Goten asked staring at Bikini.

"She's not a terrible person." she admitted.

"Then how come you don't like her?"

"Goten, it's not eveyone that can be like you and like every single person they meet." Bikini replied. Goten was about to say something else but decided against it.

The trio took off when they entered the alley, heading towards the east in search of the next dragonball.

**Chapter six is up, finally. I hope this chapter was'nt too vague, i tried as much as possible to make sense in this chapter, even though it was quite short. Pls read and review, bye.**

**P.S- next chapter is about Broly's second coming...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

**A/N: i don't own dragon ball, what a bummer...**

It was almost sun down by the time the dragon radar had locked onto the second dragonball, not counting the four star ball the Son's always had in their home, so that made it three in total. When the trio came into proximity of the dragonball they soon found out that they had to wrestle with a dinosaur for it, which ended badly for them because in the end the over sized reptile swallowed it, thinking it was food. The three blanched in horror, praying to Dende or in Videl's case, Kami that the reptile would spit it out once it realizes it was'nt food, but such did'nt happen since it ended up digesting the ball. Goten overcame his shock first, shrugging and proposed that they wait for it to come out the other end. Videl grimaced just as Bikini gagged. They waited non-the-less, following the dinosaur from the air just out of it's sight.

Dusk soon came and they began to get restless, Bikini had sugessted countless of times already that they should just punch the dinosaur hard enough for it to spit out the ball, but Goten being Goten said it was cruel and that it had'nt done anything to them yet. Videl did'nt really mind about Bikini's idea at first if it meant it was faster, but she also did'nt want to go against a seven year olds wish of keeping an animal alive. As Bikini and Goten argued back and forth about their ways of getting the dragonball the dinosaur had already dropped it's load, the only one who witnessed this was Videl. She broke the kids from their argument and nodded towards it. Luckily for them the orange ball was right ontop.

"So..." Videl began, "Who is going to get it...?" Silence filled the air for sometime.

"Definetly Goten." Bikini suddenly proclaimed. Goten's brows knitted.

"Wait a minute. Why me?"

"Um, duh. It was your idea." she stated matter-of-factly, "Besides, i'm not going to get it."

"V-idel-ll..." Goten whined, hoping to get an opinon from her. She shrugged, "Don't look at me."

Goten groaned and relented, flying down towards the dinosaur's remains. All the time he and Bikini argued the dinosaur had lumbered away. Making sure to hold his breath, he dipped down to pluck the ball holding it at arms length and hurriedly floated back to Videl and Bikini.

"Here it is." he said sounding a bit nasal.

"What are you doing!?" Bikini screamed, jumping away from the sludge covered ball and the spikey haired boy, "Take it away!"

"What should i do with it then?"

"I don't know, wash it." she replied.

"There's a lake over there that we can clean it in." Videl recalled.

"Great. Take us there." Bikini ordered. Videl raised a brow expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for let's go."

"Say the magic word first." Videl insisted wagging her finger. Bikini raised an eyebrow.

"What magic word?" She asked, "...Do you mean please?"

"Yep."

Bikini sighed and crossed her arms, "Please-e-e..."

"Please what?" Videl pressed. Bikini frowned.

"Please, take us to the lake, Videl." She said in a honeyed voice. Videl smiled, satisfied. "Okay, Since you asked so nicely. Now, follow me, it's this way." She flew off. Goten did'nt waste anytime, since he wanted to rid the ball of the smell and sludge as quickly as possible.

"What a werido." Bikini mummbled also taking off as well.

The three of them made it to the lake and Goten happily dunked the dragonball into the cool lake water, he slushed it around a bit to get it cleaner. When he was done he rose the ball from the water to let it drip dry, now that the ball was cleaner they saw that it had seven stars, which made it the seven star ball. Goten and Bikini danced around a bit, happy that they got their third ball, Videl smiled finding their dance funny, but she was also happy. She soon suggested that they set up camp since it was already dark, the young half saiyans agreed. With this, Videl took out a capsule form her pocket and threw it a few feet away and it went up in a poof of smoke, revealing a small cabin like capsule house. The three ate dinner when they entered the capsule house and Videl was left amazed at how much the kids could eat. After dinner they went to bed, completly oblivious to what would happen later the nextday.

The next day finally came, it was a Friday. Videl woke Bikini and Goten very early in the morning insisting that they should all set out early if they wanted to find all the remaining dragonballs. It did'nt take long to wake Bikini, but Goten was another story. Videl and Bikini spent the next ten minutes trying to make Goten leave his deep slumber. Their efforts were hopeless until Bikini decided to try something, taking a deep breath she yelled,

"GOTEN! FOOD!"

The youngest half saiyan shot up from the bed and looked left and right abruptly.

"WHERE!?" He demanded like he had't been asleep a second ago. Videl was stunned. Bikini smirked, proud she had suceeded.

"Nowhere." She answered. Goten pouted.

"How come?"

Bikini shrugged, "Videl said we have to leave early."

"Ohh... can we eat first?"

"Yeah about that," Videl started, "You guys kind of ate everything last night."

Goten's eyes widened, "Everything?" He repeated. Videl nodded.

"But we can find somewhere to eat as we search for the dragonballs." She quickly added.

"Fine." He grumbled settling for that decision.

They soon gathered their things which consisted mostly of the dragonradar and the satchel. Videl returned the house to it's capsule and they were soon on their way. Bikini soon informed her comrades that the radar had picked up another dragonball nearby, somewhere in the southeast sector. They moved in that direction until they got to a clearing outside the forest.

"It's somewhere around here..." Bikini said surveying the area. The radar was beeping madly, indicating that the ball was very near. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" enquired Videl.

"The radar says that the dragonball is right here. Right where i'm standing actually, but i can't see it anywhere."

Goten strode towards Bikini and crouched besides her, he reached into the grass and felt around pushing away some blades of grass.

"There's a hole here." he observed reaching into the newly found hole. "I can feel something... ahah, got it!"

"Umm... Goten, i'm pretty sure that's an egg." Bikini pointed out. Goten looked at the object in his hand and found it was indeed an egg.

"Ohh..."

"Better put it back before whatever layed it notices it's gone." Videl warned. Goten nodded, carefully putting the egg back into the hole.

"Try feeling for the dragonball this time." Bikini implored. Goten felt around the hole a little bit more.

"I think i got it this time." he extracted his arm from the hole and this time he was holding an orange ball, the dragonball to be exact.

"It's the five star ball." Bikini said happily.

"So, that means we have three more to go, right?" Videl asked.

"Yep." Bikini answered taking the ball from Goten. "The next one is that way." She pointed to some mountains in the distance. "Come on guys lets go."

Bikini and Videl prepared to take-off but stopped when they noticed Goten was still standing by the hole and he looked like he was not going to move anytime soon.

"Goten?" Bikini called, "Let's go."

Goten suddenly looked sheepish, he had removed the egg once again and was now holding it. "Can i atleast have the egg?" he asked. Bikini raised a brow.

"Don't tell me you want to 'eat' it."

"What. I'm hungry." he pouted.

"And you plan on cooking it how?"

Goten grinned. "Like this..." he threw the egg into the air and fired a ki blast after it. Bikini and Videl watched as the egg exploded as the blast came in contact with it, sending the eggs contents everywhere. Goten's eyes widened. "Uhhh... that was not supposed to happen."

"Oh, for a second there i thought that was what you meant by cooking, cause if it was, it would be terrible if you actually took up cooking." Bikini deadpanned. Goten scratched the back of his head.

"Now you killed that egg for nothing." Bikini said, "That sorta makes you a hypocrite now."

Goten gasped as realisation hit him, then confusion overtook it.

"Wait. What's a 'hippo-crit'?" he asked tilting his head to one side. Just as Bikini was about to give an answer, Videl interrupted.

"Why don't we forget about the egg and focus on the dragonballs?"

The two half saiyan's silently agreed with Videl and they continued on their quest to find the dragonballs. Flying towards the mountains to find the fifth dragonball.

**AN: I know i said this chapter would have Broly's second coming, i'm sorry it did'nt end like that. I felt the chapter was already long and it would have made better sense if it had a chapter on it's own, but i promise the next chapter is definetly Broly's second coming. The whole hunt for the dragonballs is just my idea on what happened during that period gap, only with Bikini as a character. So pls read and review and let me know if you are enjoying the fic so far in the comments. Don't be afraid to write your mind if it's negative and you can correct me if i make any mistakes, thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

**A/N: Yea! This is officially the start of Broly's second coming, i have also assumed the movie happened before the tournament with the whole Buu fiasco. I also do not own dragonball... and i'm getting tired of having to writing that. At the beginning of the chapter i'm going back seven years to when Broly crashed on earth after Goku supposedly killed him, wrote that just to prevent confusion. Oh and before i forget, big thanks to those that are reading this fic and to those that reviewed, i really appreciate. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

-SEVEN YEARS BACK...

The slightly grey sky indicated the terrible snow storm that was starting to pick up in the mountainous area. Every animal had either found shelter or had gone into hibernation due to the cold. A sudden flash of light lit up the entire sky for a moment before something crashed into the snow, creating a house sized crater. In the crater a dull golden light glowed and a bloody and beaten up form turned from it's side onto it's back, grunting in pain.

"Ka-k-kakarot..." The form said opening it's dark orbed eyes. "KAKAROT!" The golden light burned brighter and turned green engulfing the forms body. The aura soon disappeared. It appeared that it's energy had been spent from the sudden outburst. With the forms eyes closing, he went into a comatose like state while the blizzard blew, freezing above the crater. Soon a thick film of ice covered the top of the crater. The figure not to be awakened until much later.

-SEVEN YEARS LATER(NOW)-

"HEY, COME BACK!" A boy with wild dark gravity defying hair shouted as he chased after an orange ball with two stars on it, while on all fours. He was about to grab it, but a flock of birds flew into him making him lose his footing and the sight of the ball. The ball rolled towards the edge of the cliff and fell off.

"TAH DAH!" Bikini said, making an appearance from the side of the mountain, her hand out streched ready to catch the dragonball. Goten grinned from the edge of the cliff when he caught sight of his friend a few feet below.

"Bikini, you better watch out, cause here i come." He warned as he dived off the edge. Bikini chuckled.

"Thanks for the heads up Goten, but i'll take it from here."

"Great. See you at the bottom."

Somewhere around the mountain side, Videl had spied the dragonball as it fell from the cliffs edge, but she failed to see Bikini preparing to catch the ball.

"I GOT IT!" she yelled to no one in particular. Bikini looked up in suprise when someone else's hand hit her's, this action caused the dragonball to slip from her grasp, it continued to fall downwards until a large flock of birds bombarded them from below, taking the dragonball with them.

"Happy now? We lost the dragonball and it's all your fault." Videl grumbled as she proceeded to dust off bird feathers from her hair and clothes. Bikini stared at Videl for a moment in disbelief and then she furrowed her eyebrows instantly.

"MY FAULT?! Everything was fine until you showed up." She argued, "Why don't you go back to whatever rock you crawled out from."

"No thanks, i can't wait to see what you'll screw up next." Videl replied, looking equally peeved.

"Look, get this into your head Videl, you're only here because Gohan could'nt come. Besides, Goten and i are doing you a favour since you wanted to see Shenron anyways." Bikini said pointing at the teenaged girl.

Videl rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Ohh please, if i knew what i was getting myself into with you around i would'nt have agreed to babysit in the first place."

Bikini glared at Videl but did'nt say anything. The were all grumpy, well except for Goten, due to the lack of food for the past seven hours since they woke up that morning. It had taken them a while to get to where are now and to finally locate the dragonball, which was now apparently lost to a couple of birds.

"HEY, YOU GUYS I FOUND THE DRAGONBALL. IT'S IN THE BIRDS NEST UP HERE!" Goten's voice rang out, breaking both females from their glaring contest. They glanced at each other before floating upwards towards where Goten's voice had sounded.

"A nest?" Videl exclaimed, as she touched down, "This is more like a colony."

"Bikini, what are you gonna wish for when we meet Shenron?" Goten asked, as he sat down on the ground cross-legged. Bikini looked up from the dragon radar, a thoughtful look on her face.

"The world's biggest and best amusement park ever." She answered day-dreaming about riding a roller-coaster. Bikini left her dream world and looked at Goten, who sat across her. "What about you, Goten?"

The younger half saiyan grinned widely, a dreamy look making it's way to his face.

"I'm gonna wish for lots and lots of ice-cream and cake that will last me forever and ever." He wiped a bit of drool that had escaped his mouth.

All of the sudden the birds began to make loud squaking noises all at once and soon started dive-bombing the three.

"WOAH! I think for the birds that wish has come through and we're the main course!" Videl cried, trying to fight off the birds that were pecking at her head. Bikini and Goten were also doing the same. Bikini suddenly noticed something from under the birds and many feathers.

"Wait a minute! Goten, standup you're sitting on one of the eggs!"

The spiky haired boy quickly obliged and stood up immediately, the birds had calmed down enough for the trio to escape. They flew east to where the radar had picked up yet another dragonball.

"It's around here somwhere..." Bikini mused as they landed infront of a stream.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Videl sighed.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Goten suddenly yelled, nobody paid attention to him anyways, so he began to walk away in search of anything edible. Videl turned around when she saw something shiny from the corner of here eye. She looked into the stream and was met with the most beautiful site.

"Oh, wow. Real crystals!" She said elated, plucking one from the waters edge. "They are so beautiful..."

Bikini came in for a closer view. "Who cares what they look like, are they edible?" To be truthful, she actually thought they were pretty, but that thought was soon erased from her mind when her stomach began to grumble and complain about it's lack of food. "Hey Goten, wait up!" She cried out, chasing after the boy who was busy rammbling about berries, cookies and even vegetables, he did'nt care.

Videl continued to stare at the crystal in awe, not realizing that she was being left behind by her comrades.

"There must be thousands. Suprisingly, that village down there looks awfully poor, they could make a fortune selling these crystals." She said. She then looked to her left and right and realized Goten and Bikini were nowhere around, she caught sight of them in the distance going towards the village she had been reminsing about. Videl took off after them, all the while shouting.

"Hey! Would you two slow down. Wait!"

As the three made way into the village, which first appeared deserted before they saw the villagers gathered around with a middle-aged man and a young blonde girl. The man was yelling words while waving a staff around the girl.

"Ohhh, mighty protector save us from evil, shield us in your light and keep us safe..." He then proceeded to ramble unintelligent words. They watched for a while as the girl tried to console an old man they assumed to be her father. The villagers soon noticed their presence.

"INTRUDERS!" One of them shouted. The suprised villagers gave way for the 'intruders', the three walked through. The man that was preaching suddenly stopped and turned around to see who had interupted the ceremony, in the process he had dropped his staff and it rolled towards the 'intruders.' Bikini used her foot to stop the rolling staff and picked it up, holding it on her shoulder.

"We're not intruders. My name is Videl." Videl clarified, throwing the crystal and catching it in one swift movement.

"Hi, i'm Goten."

"Humph..." Bikini grunted not seeing a reason for introdutions. She moved forward and returned the staff back to it's owner. The man took it gently, having some suspicion.

"Where did you three come from?" He asked.

Bikini seemed to glare at the man, then smirked, finger pointing upwards. "From the sky."

"The sky?..." One random villager repeated, "What kind of fools do you take us for!?" he demaned.

Goten flinched at the volume of the mans voice, he turned to him and grinned. "It's easy, just check me out." He then flew upwards, earning gasps and shouts of suprise from the hand full of villagers. Goten paused in the air and stared into the distance for sometime when he heard a low roar before he landed back onto the ground. Videl and Bikini were also looking into the distance as if they heard it too, the moment was interruped when Goten's stomach growled very loudly. Everyone was startled at the noise and wondered if it came from the little boy infront of them. The man with the staff went back to waving it around the girl and began chanting incoherent words. As he waved his staff, Bikini took note of something orange around the mans neck. She nudged Videl and Goten. They looked at her in question.

"Guys, look. He has a dragonball attached to his necklace." She whispered.

Videl squinted a little to get a better view. "That's great."

They were snapped from there gazing when an elderly man began to approach them. "A monster has been coming for our blood, it demands sacrifices." He informed.

Videl tilted her head in confusion. "A monster? What type of monster?"

The elder leaned a little too closely for Videl's liking, he gave her a hard serious stare. Videl narrowed her eyes when the elder did'nt let up.

"Look, we mean no harm... We actually came here to help."

"There's a monster?" Goten interrupted sounding curious.

The elder looked at the young boy with skepticism.

"Don't worry he's no harm. Neither is she." Videl reassured, bringing the two kids together. Bikini and Goten did not appreciate the way Videl forcefully slammed them into the other.

The elder nodded, "Forgive our suspicion. We are not always this way with visitors. I am Zalador, the village elder and that is Maloja, the village priest."

"So, what's this business about a monster?" Videl inquired.

"Seven years ago, the mountain god laid a curse on our village. The great crystal that used to protect us was shattered. Peace was vanquished and drought and famine filled the land..." The elder took a deep breath before he continued, "Still, we managed to survive on what little we could scavange. Then, one day, a horrible storm came down from the mountains, and along with it, a beast, it finished off our land, killed off all our livestock and attacked the village. Maloja, there, advised annual sacrifices to calm the mountain god and tame the beast. This has become our way of living and i fear it gets worse with each passing year, we become more and more broken.

"That's just a load of superstition!" Videl exclaimed, glaring at the priest. "And you're not even saving anything."

The man known as Maloja growled, "Silence you stupid girl!" He pointed his staff in her direction.

Bikini and Goten gasped, expecting Videl to retaliate and punch him, but she simply used her hand to move the staff away.

"You're the one to talk stupid in that outfit."

"How dare you!" Maloja yelled.

"His way may not be the best right now, but it's our only choice and it keeps the village together." Zalador said, "Atleast, we only grieve once a year. Far too many fathers have had to bury their sons." By now tears were already streaming out of his face

"I offer my life to the mountain god for the sake of my village!" The blonde haired girl suddenly declared.

"Ok, i've had enough of this nonsense." Videl sighed, "This is'nt noble at all, it's murder. Can't you all see that!"

Maloja pointed his staff at Videl. "An evil spirit is before us!"

Before Videl could slap the stupid staff away, Bikini jumped in front of her and Maloja.

"Hey! I"m Bikini and i'll get rid of the monster for you guys. And i only ask of one thing in return. That's fair don't you think?"

Maloja snorted. "What can a little girl like you do? You're not even the same age as the sacrifice." He said referring the blonde girl.

Bikini crossed her arms. "Quite a lot actually. Look, if i bring the monster back to the village, dead, i want that." She pointed at the necklace around his neck.

Videl grabbed Bikini around the mouth, making the eight year old protest. Videl ignored her. "Please pay her no mind. 'We' will kill the monster for you. But, like she said we want the necklace, charm or whatever." She said mainly to Zalador, since she already had a grudge against the priest.

Zalador nodded at Maloja, who took off the necklace and gave it to the elder.

"Are you sure?" The elder asked a bit worried.

Videl chuckuled. She had released Bikini by now, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Don't worry we can handle it. We just need something to lure the monster out."

"I know just the thing." Zalador said.

**Yep chapter eight, it's longer than some of the others, atleast that's what it seems like to me, but it's ok i guess. So, plssssssss review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I came down with a serious case of writer's block and was trying to settle down in school, which i still have'nt done. Anyway's, on with the chapter...**

The village elder, Zalador had asked some of the villagers to prepare a table filled with all sorts of edibles for the trio to use to lure the monster out of its lair, which was somewhere in the mountains. Zalador had told them that the monster would definitely smell all the food in no time and would be on its way, with that the old man quickly retreated along with the rest of the people. Videl, Bikini and Goten hid themselves inside a very large pot that could contain them without too much struggle. It had bearly been a minute before Goten began complaining about how hungry he was, Bikini soon joined in. Videl was groaning, annoyed by their constant complaining.

"Shut up you two!" She snapped.

"But, Videl, we have'nt had breakfast yet and i'm starving." Goten whined.

Videl huffed and rolled her eyes. "We can't have a trap without bait."

"I'm hungry too!" Bikini added clutching her stomach.

"Keep on whining and i'll feed you both to the monster." Videl suddenly threatened a little bit louder, pushing the pot lid open in the process.

Both young half saiyans shushed her. Videl realised her sudden outburst and sat back down in the pot, closing it.

"We want food! We want food!" They started chanting, annoying Videl further.

Bikini groaned. "I'm so hungry." She opened the lid of the pot and grabbed an apple from the side and quickly sat back down. Videl had protested, but Bikini did'nt seem to care and chose to ignore her. The female saiyan smiled a bit as she inhaled the food, before eating it in two bites.

Goten smiled and made an attempt to reach for something also.

"I want an apple..."

"And i said 'no'!" Videl yelled slapping him in the process. Goten slid back into the pot, the lid banging shut.

Goten frowned and tears filled his eyes.

"B-but, you let Bikini get something..."

"I did'nt let her!" Videl shot a glare in Bikini's direction, who's attention was on Goten, as if she was expecting something from the boy.

A second later, Goten began to wail as loud as he could.

"I JUST WANTED A STUPID APPLE!" He yelled as he continued to cry.

Videl was doing her best to be as non-chalant as possible, but she failed. She groaned in submission, feeling bad for the seven year old.

"Fine..." She reached out and took a dumpling from the table and held it to the boy. "Here, just stop screaming."

Goten stopped mid scream when Videl handed him the dumpling. He took it from her with a grin of achievment on his face. Videl was shocked when Goten stopped like that and watched him eat the food with vigour.

"I cannot believe you fell for that old trick." Bikini laughed. "He was faking it the whole time."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

The kids laughed at her, but suddenly stopped when the ground began to shake with heavy foot-steps.

Videl narrowed her eyes and looked at the kids, silently signaling them that it was time for action. "Alright, go!"

They all jumped out of the pot and were almost face to face with the so called monster.

"That's the monster? Looks like a dinosaur to me." Goten said.

The dino roared loudly attempting to scare them away, this only made the two demi-saiyans laugh.

"You two should stay back, i'll handle this." Videl ordered. Bikini and Goten did'nt seem to listen to her as they began playing with the dino. Goten got closer to it and pulled on its eyelid, while Bikini used its spiked back as some sort of slide.

"Hey! Are you two even listening to me!" Videl yelled just as Goten got back to the ground.

"You're pretty small for a dinosaur." He pointed out.

The dinosaur reacted by raising its clawed foot and stomped on the boy. This made Videl gasp loudly and fall to ground in horror. But to her suprise and relief, Goten aimlessly lifted the dino as if it weighed nothing. He threw it up a few times and caught it while grinning, but he suddenly frowned when he looked at the claws on it's foot.

"You could use a pedicure."

Bikini flew upwards until she was infront of its snout. She blew on her fist a little bit.

"Hey, do me a favor and stand still, will you?"

With that said the young female saiyan punched it directly on its snout, instantly killing it. Videl could only look on, bemused.

'H-how are they this strong? They're just kids.'

Bikini and Goten high-fived each other when they met back on the ground.

"We can go back to the village now. Right, Videl?" Goten asked.

"Huh?... Oh, yeah. You're right." Videl said, snapping out of her daze. She stood up and dusted her newly acquired outfit. "Let's go."

The trio arrived back to the village, suprising some of the villagers who were'nt expecting their immediate return. Zalador approached them with Maloja in tow.

"We've dealt with your monster, if you want proof we left it back there." Bikini said before either could ask about the situation. Zalador nodded to some men behind him and they rushed back to clearing where the three came from. Not more than five minutes passed before the men yelled excited sounds of confirmation. The villagers around them gasped and some even went ahead to see the monster that had terrorised them.

"Well, It only seems right that we give you what you asked for." Zalador looked at the priest, Maloja who hesistated a bit before he took-off the necklace that held the dragonball and handed it to the eight year old girl. Bikini took it and wore it over her head while grinning triumpantly, she then turned to Videl and Goten and gave them a thumbs up.

"Today for the first time in ages, we will all sleep in peace. All thanks to them." The elder gestured to Videl, Bikini and Goten. "We shall all feast on their behalf." He finished just as the present villagers began cheering.

The girl that Videl stopped from sacrificing herself approached them with a thankful smile.

"Thank you so much for saving my village."

Videl smiled back. "They actually did most of the work."

"You're welcome." Bikini repiled.

"Are you planning on staying for the feast? You can also rest here, if you want."

Videl glanced at the two demi saiyans who seemed ready to reply with 'yes' on their own. She shrugged. "Why not."

And, so like the elder, Zalador had already stated, a feast was held. The villagers brought the monster back into the village to prepare it for the celebration, they skinned, cleaned and roasted it over open fires. At first Videl was a little creeped out that they wanted to eat the dinosaur, but soon found it actually tasted a lot like kalamari when Bikini and Goten told her to try it. After the feast a small hut, already prepared with two beds was offered to them to spend the night in. They settled in quickly and all fell asleep with Goten having a full bed to himself and Videl sharing the other one with Bikini.

**Well, that's chapter nine done with. I'm so so so sorry for the delay. Oh and, i hope you all are staying in isolation to keep this deadly corona virus at bay. Pls read and review, thank you.**


End file.
